The use of computing devices is ubiquitous in the workplace to implement numerous tasks in numerous different applications. For example, in the medical field, physician notes regarding patients were traditionally kept in a series of papers within a chart. The treating physician could review the patient's chart before examining the patient to gain information regarding the patient's previous health history. In addition, the physician may add new notes resulting from a recent examination. These charts may be stored electronically for ease of use, management, and recollection.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed to methods and apparatus for generating and recording medical information pertinent to a patient's health. In some aspects, the medical information may be efficiently used by medical personnel for treatment of the patient. Other aspects are disclosed as is apparent from the following detailed description.